


The Collar

by sunnytigi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yahaba Shigeru, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Kyoutani Kentarou, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gay, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Yahaba Shigeru, Top Kyoutani Kentarou, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi
Summary: Kyoutani and Yahaba wanted to try out something new, so they bought a collar.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 232





	The Collar

**Author's Note:**

> this world needs more dom!kyoutani.  
> i spend a whole day writing this and now i need holy water.
> 
> i really hope you like it~

"This is your last chance to stop this. I won't be able to stop once we start." Kyoutani warned, holding a collar in his hand. A collar that was normally made for dogs, but he bought it to have some fun time with his boyfriend, who wanted to try out stuff like this for a while now.

"I won't want you to stop." Yahaba ensured him, looking desperately at Kyoutani. "Be as rough with me as you want. I don't want it any other way."

"Okay, but one last thing." The blond haired male raised a hand and caressed Yahaba's cheek. The brunette sighed softly and leaned into his touch. "Do you remember your safe word?"

"Creampuff." Yahaba mumbled, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend's hand.

"Great. Now let me put this collar on you." Kyoutani pulled his hand away. The loss of touch made Yahaba whimper. The blond haired male looked confused at his boyfriend, but began to smirk shortly after. "Are you really that desperate of getting touched? You really are a needy whore."

Yahaba pouted, but didn't protest, when Kyoutani put the collar around his neck.

He took a step back and admired his gorgeous boyfriend with the collar on. The collar was white with a few turquoise gemstones, which sparkled in the sunlight that came through the window. It fitted Yahaba perfectly. The sight of his boyfriend wearing a collar was making him hard in his pants. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Speak." Kyoutani demanded, having a devilish smirk on his lips. The quiet and grumpy person, he normally was, was all gone. Now a sadistic and dominant person stood in front of Yahaba, who wanted to humiliate his boyfriend a bit.

" _ Woof _ ." The brunette mumbled quietly, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Speak louder and look me in the eyes." Kyoutani spoke louder this time and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Yahaba swallowed thickly and raised his head to look at his waiting boyfriend.

"Woof." He said a bit louder, while he flushed bright red.

"That's better." Kyoutani smirked. He raised a hand and ruffled through his boyfriend's hair. "Good boy."

Yahaba whimpered again and leaned into Kyoutani's touch. The blond haired male smiled and pulled the brunette's face towards him to give him a kiss. Yahaba kissed back immediately and almost moaned, because of the intense feeling of his boyfriend's lips on him.

"Get on your knees." Kyoutani whispered against his lips. Yahaba was down on his knees without hesitation. The blond haired male opened his own pants and pulled his leaking cock out. Kyoutani's cock was hard and thick and his tip was already covered in precum. He slapped the brunette's face with his dick a few times, painting him in his precum. Yahaba opened his mouth, patiently waiting for his boyfriend's veiny cock to fill him. The blond haired male placed the tip of his leaking cock on Yahaba's gaped mouth, but stopped right there. Yahaba let out a desperate whine, wanting to taste his boyfriend.

"Look at you. Mouth wide open, ready for a fat cock to fill you up. You're such a good cockslut." Kyoutani said, before ramming his dick into the warmth of Yahaba's wet mouth. He grabbed onto Yahaba's hair and started to thrust into his mouth. 

The brunette closed his teary eyes and let his boyfriend use him. Yahaba had given his boyfriend many blowjobs before, so he only had to gag a little bit. The blond haired male's thrusts were slow, but hard and Yahaba could feel every inch of Kyoutani's cock in his mouth. The taste of his delicious cum on his tongue made Yahaba moan around his boyfriend's cock. 

Kyoutani groaned and thrusted a bit faster. Yahaba grabbed onto Kyoutani's legs, looking for support. Many tears streamed down his cheeks, while his boyfriend fucked his face. 

Suddenly Kyoutani stopped and pulled out of Yahaba's mouth with a plop. Yahaba looked up at his boyfriend in confusion.

"I don't want to cum yet. I want to cum, when I'm up your ass." Kyoutani smirked. "Now stand up and kiss me."

Yahaba obeyed his order and stood up. He put his hands on each side of Kyoutani's face and leaned in to kiss him. The blond haired male met him halfway. They both sighed into the kiss, enjoying this intimate moment.

After some seconds, Kyoutani pulled away and stepped back towards the bed. He sat down on the edge and looked at Yahaba, who still stood in the middle of the room, waiting for his boyfriend to say something. 

"Strip." Kyoutani commanded with a demanding voice. Yahaba followed his instructions and began to undress himself. Every piece of clothing landed on the ground until a fully naked Yahaba stood in the room, with only the collar on. He knew Kyoutani stared at him the whole time, so he avoided eye contact. For a while Kyoutani just sat there and let his eyes travel up and down Yahaba's naked body. He licked his lips hungrily, while looking at his boyfriend's pale skin, his pink lips and his hard, leaking cock.

"Sit." The blond haired male ordered, patting his thighs. Yahaba followed his order and sat down in his boyfriend's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. He tilted his head to the side submissively, so Kyoutani had easier access to his neck. He instantly felt Kyoutani's rough lips on his exposed neck and his rough hands roaming all over his body. Kyoutani's hands went to his ass and gave him a light squeeze. Yahaba squealed and arched his back. Kyoutani removed one hand and reached out, only to let it fall back to Yahaba's ass with a loud clap. A lewd moan escaped Yahaba's lips.

"Oh you like getting spanked? You're such a kinky slut, aren't you?" Kyoutani whispered into the brunette's ear. 

"Y-Yes. Y-Your-s." Yahaba panted, unable to speak normal.

"Of course, you're mine." Kyoutani smiled softly and kissed him on the lips again, while massaging his delicate ass with his rough hands. Yahaba moaned into the kiss and sighed happily. It was a sweet kiss, but Kyoutani pulled away shortly after, ignoring the protesting sounds coming from Yahaba. He reached his hand out again and continued spanking the brunette. Every slap hit Yahaba with so much force, that he would've slipped out of Kyoutani's lap, if the blond haired male didn't hold him so firmly with his other hand. The tip of Yahaba's leaking cock rubbed against Kyoutani's clothed stomach with every slap, making him moan even louder. Kyoutani stopped before he could cum, making him whine in protest.

"Stand up and get on your hands and knees on the bed." Kyoutani demanded, kissing his boyfriend's neck one last time. 

"Y-Yes, Sir." Yahaba stuttered, blushing. The brunette stood up with shaking legs and got onto the bed, just like his boyfriend told him to. He heard Kyoutani stand up and getting undressed as well. 

"You have no idea, how sexy you look right now." Kyoutani moaned, admiring his beloved boyfriend on the bed. A smirk plastered on Yahaba's face, when he plopped down on his elbows and stretched his ass in the air, presenting it to Kyoutani. He spread his legs a little wider and began wiggling his ass a bit.

" _Fuck_. " The blond haired male muttered under his breath. He quickly made his way onto the bed and grasped Yahaba's ass cheeks, making him moan. The brunette stretched his ass towards his boyfriend, wanting more of his touch. 

"They always call me 'Mad-Dog', but look who is the dog now. You look like a bitch in heat, ready to get fucked." Kyoutani growled, spreading Yahaba's ass cheeks to have a better look at his pink little hole. He bend down and licked across Yahaba's hole.

"Ah, f-fuck." Yahaba panted breathlessly, as a wave of pleasure shot through his body. The blond haired male kept on licking and sucking his throbbing hole. He slowly entered one finger alongside his tongue, using his salvia. Yahaba moaned loudly and clenched his fists in the sheets. Shortly afterwards a second finger was added, stretching the brunette's tight hole. "P-Please."

"Please what, Baby? Tell me what you need." Kyoutani spoke against Yahaba's reddened hole. His hot breath hitting his exposed hole was making Yahaba whimper.

"Please, Sir. I want more." The brunette begged, his voice was shaking. 

"We're almost there, Baby. I only need to stretch you a little bit more." Kyoutani said softly, while he petted his inner thighs affectionately with his free hand. He stretched Yahaba a little further with a third added finger. He wanted to be sure, that he won't hurt him.

A few minutes after that, he pulled his fingers out and reached his hand out to the nightstand to grab the lube and a condom.

"N-No condom, p-please. Wanna feel you." Yahaba panted, looking over his shoulder at his surprised boyfriend.

"Shigeru, are you sure? We never did it without a condom." Kyoutani asked worried. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry." Yahaba said, giving his boyfriend an ensured smile. Kyoutani nodded and threw the condom away. He opened the bottle of lube and spread some of it over his hard cock. He made sure he takes a lot of lube so he won't hurt his beloved boyfriend. The bottle landed on the floor next to the condom, when Kyoutani thought he had enough. The blond haired male placed the tip of his cock on Yahaba's clenching hole and rubbed against it. Yahaba moaned and stretched his ass towards his boyfriend, wanting to finally feel his cock inside of him. Kyoutani thrusted all of his cock at once into Yahaba's heat, making both of them moan in pleasure. He gave the brunette no time to adjust to his size and began to thrust mercilessly into his needy hole. 

"You're still so tight, even though I fucked you countless of times." Kyoutani grunted, thrusting purposely not against Yahaba's prostate, making Yahaba whine. "All warm and wet inside just for me."

Kyoutani leaned forward and grabbed onto Yahaba's collar, pulling him up against his sweaty chest, never slowing his thrusts down. He wrapped his strong arms around Yahaba's torso and continued fucking his boyfriend with hard thrusts, while giving him sweet little kisses on his shoulders. Yahaba held onto Kyoutani's beefy arms, looking for support. His mouth hang open and lewd little moans came out of it with every thrust his boyfriend made.

"You like it, when I fuck you hard, don't you, you filthy slut? When I use you like the fuck toy you are?" Kyoutani groaned into his ear, making Yahaba moan in response. The brunette loved it, when Kyoutani said lewd things like that during sex. It was also a huge turn on for him, when he called him degrading names. He loved how Kyoutani knew exactly what Yahaba wanted, just like Yahaba knew what Kyoutani wanted. He knew Kyoutani loved being in control. They had a lot of sex, but this was the first time they used a collar, which made things a little more exciting.

The blond haired male changed his angle a bit and finally hit the brunette's prostate. Yahaba screamed in pleasure, throwing his head back. Kyoutani took the opportunity and sucked on Yahaba's exposed neck, right below his collar. Yahaba's mind went blank, while he felt his insides getting destroyed by Kyoutani's fat cock. 

"I'm close." Kyoutani panted and wrapped a hand around Yahaba's hard dick. The brunette was a moaning mess, when Kyoutani began to jerk him off.

"M-Me too." Yahaba moaned, while his boyfriend's thrusts became more sloppier. After a few more strokes, Yahaba felt a wave of pleasure through his body as he spilled his semen all over the sheets. Kyoutani felt his boyfriend's wet hole clenching tight around him, making him cum as well. He shot his hot semen into Yahaba, thrusting into him until he spilled every drop inside of him.

He pulled his dick out and carefully laid the brunette down on his back. Yahaba was a panting mess, but he was slowly coming down from his high.

"I'll run us a bath." Kyoutani said, after he took the collar off of Yahaba and placed it on the nightstand. He bend down to gave his boyfriend a little kiss on the cheek. Yahaba nodded and smiled lovingly at Kyoutani, still needing to catch his breath. The blond haired male stood up and walked to the bathroom, where he turned on the tap.

Yahaba still laid on the sticky bed and listened to the running water in the bathroom. After some minutes, the noise died down and Kyoutani made his way back to the bedroom. He lifted Yahaba bride-style into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Yahaba giggled and placed a soft kiss on Kyoutani's chest. The blond haired male smiled affectionately down at his boyfriend and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He put Yahaba slowly down into the bathtub, letting him adjust to the hot water. When he was fully seated, Kyoutani sat down behind him. He wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him up against his chest. Yahaba leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. 

"That was amazing. The collar was a spectacular idea." Yahaba sighed softly. "I love you, Kentarou."

"I love you, too, Shigeru." Kyoutani said, placing soft little kisses on the love bites, that were all over Yahaba's neck.


End file.
